


The Mark

by Mayhewien



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because i can't kill anyone i srsly started crying when i tried, Bofur & Nori Friendship - Freeform, Bofur is and self sacrificing idiot, Everyone lives, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I should be sleeping, Idiots, Is this my life, M/M, but this is what i do instead, im so sorry, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhewien/pseuds/Mayhewien
Summary: At this moment, Bofur felt...that he was free. He was..happy. Even if he heard how the company yelled his name. Bofur watched azog straight to the eyes. Azog watched him too. "You...why?" White orc asked. "Because....i made ta promise...tha no one would...hurt the one i love...i won't...let ya...hurt...Fili..or the company....no one....no more.." Bofur said, tasting his own blood in his mouth. This was the end. But...he was happy, and free. And he knew...that the Durin's line will live on. And Fili will live on.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bofur/Fíli (Tolkien), Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien), Minor or Background Relationship(s), hinted relationships - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry i- i don't know what i was doing tbh. English is not my first language and yeah. So sorry. And sorry about typos i yeah fhhffh. And i can't describe for shit so...just that you guys know.

It all started when Bofur was just a little dwarfling. He was just playing outside, when he heard some adult yelling. "What tha?" He asked his ma, who just grabbed him and ran inside their little house. "Ma, what' matter?" He asked, seeing how his Ma looked his Da. "Take Bofur and Bombur to our bedroom and stay there. Bofur, be all sh sh." Da said. Little dwarfling just watched his da and nodded a little, even if he didn't understand why. Bofur went with his Ma and soon enough he heard how someone knocked their door. And then..yelling. When Bofur was little, he didn't understand. All he heard was 'our master want's a child'. "It's okay sweetling. Your da will take care of it. It's okay." Ma said. "No! Over my dead body! No child in blue mountains will be orc's bride!" Da yelled. "Master want's kid with brown hair." Bofur heard someone's voice. It wasn't his Da's voice. "My only child have orange hair. No brown haired kids here." Bofur heard Da's voice. "Ma...da's lying. I have ta brown hair." dwarfling said. "Sh, bofur sh sh." Ma said, and hugged him and bommie. "We heard that child here was perfect. We will mark him." Bofur was...confused. Mark someone? What? "No, i will not allow it!" Da yelled. Then he heard his Da...screaming. And he heard someone yell. Ma looked really scared. "Bo, be a good lad and go to under my clothes in closet. And be sh sh. It's gonna be okay. It's okay." Ma said. "Why ma?" Bofur asked, but his ma just shakes her head. "Don't ask sweetling. Just please. Do it for ma?" Young dwarfling nodded and went to his mother's closet, and hid under the clothes. "No matter what sweetling, don't come out." His ma said.

Bofur didn't have a time to answer when the door was broken down and his Ma screamed, holding bommie in her arms. "Where is the kid with brown hair?" "I don't have a kid with brown hair. I only have little bombur and his cousin Bifur, who is on hunting trip. Where is my husband? What did you do to him?" Ma asked. Bofur was silent and just looked the evil looking men. If they tried to hurt ma or bommie, bofur would...he would...he would kick them. Yeah. He would kick them out. "We know you have the kid. The perfect kid. We heard from the others that he lives here. Boy, with three braids. We want him. Now." "No. I don't have him. Were is my husband? Bon-!"Ma was yelling, but the evil man hit her. And because of it, bombur in her arms started crying. "Child! I know you are in the house! Come here, or your precious mother and little brother will die." The man said with loud voice, that Bofur would surely hear it, even if he were in different room. "No, dont!" Ma yelled, but she was hit again. "Come on now. Quickly." Bofur...he couldn't. He couldn't let the men hurt his ma or his bommie. No one had the right to hurt him. "No, please no!" Ma screamed and cried. "Just kill her already I've had enough-" "no." Bofur said and shuffle his way out of that closet. "Don't hurt ma bommie or Ma." He said, and watched evil men. "Perfect child." One of the man said and grabbed his hand. "We will mark him close to fireplace." One said and started dragging the little one close to fireplace. "No, please don't do this to him! Someone, help us! Please! Don't hurt my boy!" Ma yelled. Bofur just watched his ma, but followed the man who was dragging him. He didn't want that someone hurt's his Ma or his Bommie.

Little one didn't know what the men were doing. Two of them were holding him on place, two were keeping his Ma out of the room and one was warming some metal stick on the fire place. "Listen boy, and listen good." The one who was warming metal stick said. "When you have this mark, your life and future will be with Azog the defiler. You will do whatever he wants and asks." Man said. Bofur didn't have time to ask what he meant, when one of the two men who keeps him put pulled his shirt down, so you could see dwarfling's shoulders. Then..the pain began. Man touched him with that metal stick. It was hot. Too hot. It burned. It hurt. Bofur screamed and tried to move, but the two men didn't let him. "MA! MA HURTS! MA!" Bofur screamed and cried. "BOFUR! PLEASE, NO! LET HIM GO! HE IS JUST A CHILD! JUST A CHILD! NO!" Bofur remembered how the men let him go, and he dropped to the floor. He couldn't stand. It hurt so much. "Now child, remember. Your life is Azog's. Whatever he wants, you do." then..everything went black. Bofur remembers to wake up in his own bed. Ma was crying next to his bed, so was Bif. Wait, when Bif came home? "Bif? Where' Da? And Bommie?" Dwarfling asked. Bifur hold little one's hand and tried to smile. "Bommie is sleeping sweetling. No worries. Everything will be okay. I won't let anyone touch you." Older cousin promised. But..he didn't tell him about Da. Why Ma was crying and where was Da?

Bofur learned that his Da died that day. Trying to protect him. Ma tried to protect him too. But...she didn't succeed. After all that happened, it didn't take long that his Ma started feeling sick. She was sick so long. From grief and from guilt. Bofur tried to tell his Ma that nothing was her fault. No nothing. But...still. Ma never got better. She died soon. And in little time, bofur lost his both parents and bifur had to take care of the two. For a long time, Bofur felt guilt about all of this. And he knew that he was the reason why his Da and Ma were dead. If he...if he just...hell. Bofur would do anything. Anything to get them back. But it wasn't possible. Sadly. Things changed and Bofur was soon adult with his brother. Bofur tried to be happy. He knew he was marked. But so did everyone else in Blue mountains. No one wanted to be close to him. The future orc's bride. That's what they called him. They said that he had no other future for him. He was marked. He would be reason why they all will die someday. And when Bifur had the axe......oh how people started hating him more. He was going to be reason for all of their deaths. Mahal was punishing his family for staying on his side. Only one family didn't hate him. The Ri family. They were always helping them. No matter what. Dori, Nori and Ori..they were like family. They helped after Bofur and Bombur's Ma, and even after the axe. They were always there. That's the real reason why Bofur became part of the company. All Ri brothers were going. And so were Bifur and Bombur. All of them tried to keep Bofur at home, but he was...let's say stubborn. So, it really wasn't that big of a shock when they saw bofur in hobbit's hole. But that didn't mean that Bifur, Bombur, Dori and Nori didn't yell at him for it. Oh how they yelled. But the thing that was the most upsetting? Ori told that he was not surprised, but not happy ether. He was disappointed that Bofur didn't stay at home. That. Ori being disappointed. He wasn't even disappointed on Nori, Nori the thief. But, things kinda worked out.

It was...terrifying to see Azog. He was on the tree, when he saw the white orc. No one except his family and Ri family knew about the mark. So no one really knew why Bofur just froze and didn't move. He couldn't. That..that was the orc that...that asked his men to mark him...he...it felt wrong. Bad. "Move, Bofur!" He heard Gandalf yell. And Bofur knew. That Azog knew. He knew that he was here. "Bofur, Son of Bonmfur." Azog said in common tongue and looked him. Bofur tried to move. He really tried. But he couldn't. Not before he felt hand on his wrist and felt someone pull him. He looked at his bestfriend, who helped him safety. "Don't look at him bo, just move. We need to keep on moving!" Nori said. Bofur nodded lighty, but followed his bestfriend. If that was terrifying...telling the company why Azog knew him was hell. "Marked? Marked?! Why in the Mahal's name you came here!? You are in danger Bofur!" Thorin yelled at him. "I thought that he was dead...just like all of us! And it doesn't matter. The mark? hah. It never mattered to me. He has no power over me and i will never, ever do what he wants." Bofur said sharply. He was his own dwarf, and that's it. "He won't be an burden on this journey. We will keep eye on him." Bombur said while standing next to Bifur. "And we will help. No worries here Thorin." Dori said. Thorin sighed and went to talk with Balin and Dwalin. "I don't need babysitters. It's just a mark. Nothing more." Brown haired dwarf said quietly.

After hearing about the mark, many wanted to ask questions. Mainly Fili and Kili. When they where in Beorn's, two brothers had more time to ask questions. "Do you know why you got the mark?" Kili asked and Bofur sighed. "No." He answered truthfully. "No? But how did they find you? Or knew your dad's name?" Fili asked. Bofur watched brothers for a little while, before answering. He knew that others were listening also, even though they didn't ask anything. "What i heard when i grew up, was tha some noble's didn't like ma and Bombur's Da. Da didin' wanna vote and listen some noble who try to present 'self as a some king. Noble's at Blue Mountain are not fair or kind. And because they didn' like ma Da, they helped Azog. Azog sent human men in our house. Ma tried to keep me and Bombur safe. But...thing' happened and i had a mark. It' really isn' tha big of a deal. It' just a mark. It doesn' mean anything. I'm still just me. No worries lads." Bofur said and laughed a little. Yeah...no worries..

When others had questioned him enough, they started being normal around him again. But...Fili on another hand...he just keeps asking and asking. So, what does Bofur do? Yes, he goes and hides. With Nori. Without Nori's consent. But when they were young, Nori just dragged Bofur along him and both of them hide away from city guards and Dwalin. "I don't understand. You hide from Fili, because?" "Because he keeps asking me questions. All tha time. I like talkin as any dwarf would. But askin about ma mark. All tha time I don't...i just wish he would act all normal with me again." Younger of the two said. "And this is why we are under Beorn's cows and under the fucking hays?" "Ya shut yah mouth mister 'let's hide under tha water, i stole Dwalin's underwear's.'" Bofur hummed. "Hey, it was one time" Bofur just lifted his eyebrows and Nori sighed. "Okay, couple of times. But he deserved it! He looks better without any. It's not my fault." Nori said. "Maybe ya need better ways to say that you like him?" "maybe you should go fuck yourself?" "not without ya i ain't" "well i can do that if you-" "You two! Ori was coming here to write and there you are, under the hay, talking abou-" "Every dwarf for themselves!" Nori said and started running away. "Ya bastard! Come back here!" Bofur yelled, but Nori was far away already. "Bofur..do you have any idea-" "I'm so sorry Dori, but ya know. I've got ta go. See ya." Bofur said and tried running, but silver haired dwarf took a hold on his wrist. 'If this is tha way i go, remember me Bommie. And Bif, don' ya dare to touch ma room. Nori will empty it, when he has a time. I don' want ya to have a heart attack cousin.' Bofur prayed and turned then to watch Dori. "Fili has been looking for you." Dori said. Bofur sighed and nodded. "Aye, i know." "Bofur just....don't hurt yourself or the lad. Okay? He just wants to understand better." Dori said. "I keep tha in mind." Younger one said and started walking outside. For fuck's sake. Okay, maybe he just...suck it up and just answer whatever the lad asks about.

The longer the dwarfs were in Beorn's the closer really Bofur and Fili grew. The questions about the mark stopped soon enough, and Bofur was really thankful for that. But then they started just talk about another things. Like their childhoods, parent's...anything. And Bofur really liked that. He liked talking to Fili. Fili was smart, funny and amazingly easy to talk to. He could talk about anything with Fili. Fili didn't pity him, didn't judge him..and most importantly. He saw Bofur. Not the marked dwarf. It was kinda sad to leave Beorn's. That means that Bofur and Fili didn't have that much time to talk anymore. But whenever they had any free time, they were seen sitting somewhere together and just talking. Nori even teased that they were like Bilbo and Thorin. And that was not it! They really weren't like that. They..weren't in love like Thorin and Bilbo were. No way.

Mirkwood and spiders really weren't the best thing that happened. Nope. Bofur does not approve. 0/10 wouldn't recommend. When they were dragged to woodland elves kingdom, Thranduil just looked at them, before his eyes stopped at Bofur. "You." Elf said and walked closer to young dwarf. "Me?" Bofur asked and watched Thranduil. He didn't even know any elves. Okay around here and he really didn't think that any elves from Rivendell would come here. "You are the marked one." Thranduil said and without warning he pulled Bofur's jaket and shirt down, so everyone could see his mark. Azog's brand on his shoulder. Bofur was shocked. Elven king didn't have any right to touch him. "Don't touch anyone in my company." Thorin said, as he pushed elven king away from Bofur. Bofur quickly hide the mark under his shirt and jacket again and didn't even look the king. He wanted leave. Right now. "I maybe could have let you go, but now that i know that marked is with you...i have to throw you all to jail." Elven king said. And truth to his words, they all were in jail. It didn't take much time to elves throw them in jails. "Bofur! Bofur are you okay!?" Brown haired heard Fili yell. "Aye, all okay Fili! Are ya?!" Bofur yelled back. "Thank Mahal. I'm okay too." He heard Fili yell. Bofur wouldn't admit if someone would ask him that did he smile when he heard that Fili was asking was _he_ okay. He really wouldn't admit it. But...it felt good. But what didn't feel good? Barrel ride. No one would recommend. No one. Nope.

The Laketown was..something else. Even though Bofur, Fili, Kili and Oin were left behind. But hey, they survived the dragon, orcs and all that. Not that Bofur saw more than two orcs. Bard left find him when orcs attacked and kept him hidden. "I don't want save you too." He said. Bard wasn't very happy about hearing where dwarf's were going or that Bofur had the mark. But he still helped them, when they were left behind. And maybe, maybe Bofur and Fili shared some kisses, because they just were so happy to be alive. Kili and Oin on the other hand weren't very amused about that.

Erebor...it was...something so, so good. So beautiful. Bofur could call this place home. He could start over. No more he would be known as 'The marked dwarf'. No one could take this away from him. Except Thorin and his gold sickness. First he was blaming Nori for stealing Arkenstone. Of course Dwalin, Bofur and anyone else defended him. But then....it was Bofur's fault. "You are marked! It was you! You are plotting against me with Azog!" Thorin yelled. "N..no it wasn't me! I would never Thorin, and ya know that. I wouldn't do that to ya, or anyone in tha company. Not now, not ever!" Bofur defended himself. "Liar!" Thorin yelled and he was going to attack him, but Fili was standing in front of Bofur. "No, uncle. He couldn't have done that, and you know it too. This isn't you! Listen to yourself! Has Bofur ever done anything to you, that would break your trust? No, so leave it!" Fili yelled and took Bofur's hand on his own and dragged confused dwarf away from his uncle. "Are you okay Bo?" Fili asked after a while. "Mh, i'm..fine. How about ya Fili?" Bofur asked, looking youger one straight to his eyes. And..Fili's eyes were so beautiful. Okay, Fili himself was beautiful too, but...his eyes...they were so..so beautiful. "I'm okay now, that i know that you are okay....Bo." Fili said softly and...kissed Bofur. Again. At first older dwarf was too shocked to answer, but soon he answered the kiss, and closed his eyes. Fili put his hands on Bofur's waist and softly pulled older one closer. And this...this was new start that Bofur wanted. And...if Fili really wanted him...why not? He knew that Fili was going to be next King. But...it was love that mattered, right?

Well. It was a sight to see. Thorin, who loved Bilbo more than he loved himself tried to throw Bilbo down to his dead. All dwarfs were silent. No one knew what to do. It was going to be a war. The only thing no one wanted. But it was going to happen. Sadly. Bofur watched how everyone hugged each others, like this would be the last time they can do it. And maybe it was. He watched how his bestfriend hugged and kissed Dwalin, and stayed close to him. He was afraid. And who really wouldn't be? This all was....it was so crazy. Bofur hugged Fili tightly and they kissed in front of everyone. But no one said anything. They just smiled at them. And that was all that mattered in that second.

The war...it was brutal. It was evil. Bofur hated every bit of it. Much more he hated it when Fili and Kili left to find Thorin. Something was going to be so wrong. And when he saw Fili and Azog...he knew. Fast Bofur ran to Bard. "Ya have one of tha black arrows still yea?" Dwarf asked. "I yeah. But why?" He asked. "When i give ya signal, shoot meh." Bofur said. Bard watched him, shocked. "I, Bofur what?" He asked. "I trust ya. Please, i need ta go. But please. Do it. I need tha save them. Please. If ya do it, this will end sooner and so many lives will be saved, okay? Trust me." Bofur said and ran. "Fuck!" Bard yelled, but there were no way in hell he wouldn't do it. If that was Bofur's last will...he would do it. This war needed to end as soon as possible.

Bofur never ran that fast. He needed to run. He needed to...he needed to safe him. He hadn't even said that he loved Fili. He never...fuck. But this would show him. He...he would miss them. All of them. He ran as fast as he could to Ravenhill. Fili couldn't die. He couldn't. When he arrived, he saw Kili at the bottom. "Bofur, what are you doing?" There are orcs in there you can't-" "Let me go Kili. Please. I need to save him. I can save him." Bofur said and watched Kili's face. Kili couldn't say anything, because Bofur was running again. Bofur heard Fili yell run. And he saw..no. No..NO! "NO! AZOG DON'T!" He yelled. White orc stopped and turned to look him. "Bofur.." He said. Bofur quickly took his armor away and showed Azog the mark he had. "It's me. Okay, let's make a deal." Bofur said, and watched white orc. "Let him go. He just a lad. He is so young. Don't end his life here. If ya let him go..i will come ta ya. Willingly. Okay?" Bofur asked and watched the Orc. "I know i'm yah's already." He said quickly, when he saw how Orc was still going to kill Fili. "But listen to me. If ya let him go...i can help ya ta kill Thorin. When i'll help ya, both the Durin's will be traumatized and they can't be Kings. They won't ever trust anyone, and tha line of Durin will fall. Without killing them. If ya kill him now...i will make sure, ya won't ever find me. And i will make sure, that ya lose. You know i can do it. I have been hiding all these years. Moving place ta place with my brother and cousin." Bofur said walking slowly closer. "Im yah's. Ya know it. So just leave tha lad alone. Let 'im go." Bofur said and watched the orc. "Ya chose me. They said ya wanted me, 'cause ya wanted a perfect bride. A bearer they said." Bofur said, watching Azog. "I'm here. So let tha lad go. And take me instead." Bofur said. "BOFUR NO! STOP IT!" Bofur heard someone yelling. Maybe it was Kili. Maybe it was Fili. Maybe it was Bombur. Or Bilbo. Or Nori. It could be Nori. But he couldn't let this go. He couldn't let Fili down. He needed to save him. He needed...he couldn't let Fili die. He just couldn't. Azog dropped Fili, and pushed him away. "You better run, or my orcs kill you." White orc said to Fili. "B..b..but..Bof-" "Go, Fili. Live." Bofur said in khuzdul. "Bofur, what ar-" "Go." Bofur said and nodded to him, that everything would be okay. Blonde prince didn't want to leave, but he couldn't do anything more. "Be safe, my love." Fili said in khuzdul and ran right next to his brother, who hugged him tightly. "Thorin Oakenshield. This is the day you will die by my hands and my future bride." White orc said and pulled Bofur close to him. Bofur gave a little signal to Bard. It was all silent and then all he felt was pain. And all he heard was how everyone yelled and screamed his name.

At this moment, Bofur felt...that he was free. He was..happy. Even if he heard how the company yelled his name. Bofur watched Azog straight to the eyes. Azog watched him too. "You...why?" White orc asked. "Because....i made ta promise...tha no one would...hurt the one i love...i won't...let ya...hurt...Fili..or the company....no one....no more.." Bofur said, tasting his own blood in his mouth. This was the end. But...he was happy, and free. And he knew...that the Durin's line will live on. And Fili will live on. Soon he remembered the pain and he moaned a little. It was so bad. It hurt so bad. Bofur smiled a little, even though everything hurt. "I'm free...finally....i'm not.. not...a marked dwarf....the bride of Azog the Defiler...i'm...Bofur...son of...son of... Bonmfur." Bofur whispered and felt tears falling down to his cheeks. It was over. Azog tried to break free from the arrow, but he couldn't. And every move he made, hurt like a hell. It felt like a eternity before Azog fell and bofur with him. Bofur closed his eyes and smiled. He was...glad. He had met amazing people. He had met Nori. Oh, sweet little bastard Nori. May he have a good life, Dwalin on his side. He met Bilbo. So sweet, and hobbitty. He wished he could find happiness and go back home, if that was what he wanted. Sweet Dori and Ori..he knew those two would have amazing life in erebor. Bombur and Bifur...oh Bif. They would be just fine. Bombur has his kids and wife. And the kids adored Bifur. They would survive and they had bright future. And oh, Fili...sweet..perfect..beautiful Fili. He was so strong. So kind. He would be perfect King. He would find perfect partner and they would bring Erebor so much good. As will Thorin. They all would be fine. With or without him. All was going to be okay.

"BOFUR! NOOOO! BOFUR!" Nori and Fili yelled. Bifur was screaming with Bombur, as they saw what was happening. "NO, PLEASE NO! BOFUR YOU IDIOT! DON'T LEAVE ME! BOFUR YOU PROMISED! PLEASE! I CAN'T...LET ME GO DWALIN, LET ME GO!" Nori yelled, and tried to run to his bestfriend, as he fall down with azog. "Look, the eagles!" Was heard. But it didn't matter. Not anymore. It was too late. Kili tried to keep Fili at his place, but Fili pushed his brother away from him and ran. He ran as fast as he could. "BOFUR! NO PLEASE GOD, BOFUR!" Fili yelled as he ran. Tears were falling down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered. Only one that mattered right now, was Bofur. Fili fell on his knees when he was close to Bofur. It was...horrific sight. Bofur, he...the arrow...Bofur was so pale. And the Orc....fuck him. Just fuck him. Azog was...fuck. Fili didn't know what to do. He...he couldn't help him. He couldn't. And it hurt. It hurt so much. Rest of the company followed and.....no one could say anything. Fili just took Bofur's hand and cried.

"ooh love  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you." 

Fili singed quietly, but still softly as he cried. Slowly Bofur, Bifur, Nori, Dori and Ori came closer and they all hugged Fili. "No one's ever gonna hurt you, our love." They all said, as they watched Bofur. "I just...please.....we....can we....can we still...could we still...maybe...save him? Can we...please?" Fili asked as his voice cracked. "Fili...we can't...do anything anymore. I'm...." Thorin was saying, when they all heard Bilbo screaming. "He is here! He is here! Please, safe him, please!" Bilbo yelled to someone. And...there was elves. So much elves. And a Lady Galadriel. "We need to take him to the tents now, if we want to safe him" Galadriel said and watched Fili, with smile on her face. "I will do all i can, to bring him back. So don't you cry young one, don't you cry."

* * *

Bofur was cold. And so, so hurt. He tried to follow the light. Light meant freedom, right? All he needed to do, was to go and- "No, Bofur." He heard male voice. Bofur stilled for a while. Who was that? He didn't see anyone. He was all alone in the darkness. Why he wouldn't go to the light? "Bofur. You will lose all, if you go there now. It isn't your time my child." The voice said again. "D..da?" Bofur asked, unsure about that. But it...it felt so familiar. "You still know my voice lad? I'm glad." "Da, where are ya? I can't see ya. Is Ma there too?" Bofur asked. "She is here. But don't come and find us. They still needs you, son. Bommie needs you. Your friend, Nori needs you. Bifur needs you. That hobbit needs you. And Fili needs you. They all need you. You can't come with us child." Dad said. "B..but Da. I..i died. I took an arrow straight through ta me. I can't be alive. If i'm alive tha means ta Azog is alive. And he..he can't be alive Da. He can't. I...i'm free i..i..da please i.." "I know you are scared my child. But don't worry. You are free. From this day on. But now, go back to the darkness. You will see your friends soon." His Da said. "But Da..da..DA! Where are ya! Da, answer me! DA!"

It has been a month. Month, and Bofur hadn't even stirred a little bit. Thorin didn't wanna be crowned before Bofur was awake. And Fili...he hadn't moved from his side. Only when he needed to go bathroom or go and take a bath. And that was only when Dwalin and Nori dragged him. Kili tried to cheer him up. And Fili was grateful for a little brother like Kili. But..he couldn't cheer up. Not before he saw Bofur move, or talk. Or anything. It was another moment like this. They all were just sitting in Bofur's room. Or, this wasn't Bofur's room. This was another chamber they found, and it was perfect for Bofur. It was maybe even little too big, but at least all of them could fit in it. "I just...miss him. His songs, his voice, his smile...everything." Ori whispered. And all nodded. "He was an idiot for doing that. But..he knew all along that Azog would trust him. Even a little. He was going to be his bride. He saved us all." Dwalin said sadly. "Maybe. But he is my idiot. And i won't ever let him go. When he-" "Fili. If." Oin said sadly. "No, he will! And when he wakes i will-!" "Mh, Fili...what are ya yellin'? Can't sleep." Bofur muttered, while opening his eyes slowly. "BO! YOU ARE ALIVE!" Nori yelled and took his friends hand in his and started crying again. They all started crying. But Thorin and Dwalin will say later that they 'had something in their eye' yeah yeah yeah softies, whatever. "I..i am? Argh..it hurt's so much..." Bofur whined a little. "You bet it hurts you idiot. You took a fucking black arrow straight through you. I could fucking strangle you, if you weren't hurt already." Nori said. "Strangle me papa." Bofur said and snorted, but whined when it hurt. "You idiots." Dwalin and Dori sighed, but smiled. "Bofur...don't you ever...ever do that, okay? I...i can't lose you." Bofur heard. That voice...Fili? "Fili...you are here.." "Where else i would be? Idiot. Idiot, idiot idiot. I...i can't go on without you. Don't do it again my love. I...i love you. So much. I can't..please Bofur...please. No more." Fili said, trying to stop his crying. "Aye. I won't do it again. I can't leave ya alone too long. Ya look awful my love. When did ya last slept? Or ate?" Bofur asked, but smiled still. "And...i did tha because i love ya. I couldn't let him take ya away from me too. I couldn't." Bofur said, and watched all of the dwarfs and one hobbit in his room. "So, i took it as we won?" He asked. "Yeah...we won..thanks to you." Thorin said and smiled. "Now. Keep getting better. We all will wait for you, lord Bofur." Thorin continued and smiled. 

* * *

**Two years later**

"FILI! LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! I CAN WALK ON MY OWN YA IDJIT!" Bofur yelled. "Nope." Fili said while smirking. "Fili, love of my life. I swear on ma Ma's grave i will strangle ya if ya don' let me go." Bofur whined. "You need to do it coward. You lost the bet. You got pregnant first, so you need to put these on!" Bofur heard Nori's voice. "FILI YA TRAITOR, YA GIVE ME AWAY FOR A SINGLE BET!?" Bofur yelled. "Well, i heard from spymaster that he had some...cute clothes for you to try on, because you lost the bet. And he showed them to me. So...i wanna see you put them on too. For..science, of course." "But Filii, Norii...i will look like a cheap whore with these!" Bofur whined. "Well i mean...it's and upgrade really. Whit these you look like you could even get little bit of money....so not a waste i say." Nori said and ran right after. He knew he would die, ether by Bofur or Fili. "NORI, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YE AND EVEN DWALIN WON'T SAVE YA NOW!" "Bofur darling, calm down for the baby." "I WILL NOT DID YA IDJIT HEAR WHAT THA CHEAP DISHCLOTH CALLED ME!? I WILL END HIM RIGHT NOW!!" 

Thorin and Dwalin were going in to the chambers, when they heard all the yelling. "You wanna go inside?" Thorin asked. "Nope. I will not take the blame of my husband and die. I will go to see Balin and maybe i can hide there for a while. Because if i don't help Bofur kill my husband, i will die. If i try to kill my husband, he will kill me. I can't win. And if i do nothing, they will kill me together. So...i won't be on work for couple of days. "Understandable have a nice day Dwalin. I will go and find my own husband and my son. And i can only hope that Kili hasn't do anything that will get ether him, or Frodo in danger." "Good luck with that, my dear friend. Good luck with that."


End file.
